Hott EMT' Four Little Letters
by Lynzimaniac8997
Summary: "Whatever. We'll kiss... see? It's right there in the script. Four little letters, just like my name." He said, spelling it out in the air. "Yeah? Well I've got another four letter word. BARF!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger down my throat. CHANNY R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... Here is a little one-shot that actually came up by a funny reason...**

**I was laying in bed, right? I swear, I was almost asleep. Then I started thinking about fanfiction and channy and blah blah blah.... And I immediately sat up in bed and started writing down ideas. So, '4 little letters' came to be. I'm gonna use some of the lines from SWAC and the 'HottEMT' sketch sooooo...... yah. =D No, they're not gonna EXACTLY match the scene from the show, but who cares right? It's FANFICTION for Christ's sake. **

**The four letter words are capitalized for reference.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Like... Do I seriously have to? Like, really? No, I didn't think so. ;)**

Oooh... he IRKS me.....

Chad is SUCH a conceited, egotistcal, self-centered, blonde, irritable, jerky, JERKTHROB!

I was gonna fall in love with him by the end of the week, according to Chad. Psh! Yah, WHATEVER!

First, he said I'd get lost in his eyes. Check!

Second, I'd dream about him. Checkity-check!

Third, We'd kiss and I'd be hooked. Well..... check in about three....two....

"CUT! STOP, STOP!" I shouted, frustrated. I yanked off my sunhat and looked at Chad. Who was still frozen, halfway leaning, lips puckered.

His eyes flew open, a small smirk plastering his face. "What Munroe? No kiss? Not yet? Really? I thought you'd be more than willing by now." He smiled at me and I hit his shoulder.

"Shut _**up**_, Chad! I'm not in the mood!" I said grumpily, crossing my arms and getting up off the sketch couch and walking over to the doorframe, leaning against it. Marshall and the camaramen had already left for lunch so we were the only ones left on the stage.

He walked over to me and smiled cockily. "Whatever, Sonny. You know you_ so_ wanna kiss me. Just admit it." UGH! Stop being so attractive right now! Can't you see I'm _trying_ not to like you, you stupid heart-- I mean jerkthrob!

"Yeah, _**okay**_, Chad. You keep thinkin that."

"Whatever. We'll kiss... see? It's right there in the script. Four little letters, just like my name." He said, spelling it out in the air.

"Yeah? Well I've got another four letter word. BARF!" I exclaimed in his face, sticking my tounge out and pointing my finger down my throat.

"DIVA."

"JERK!"

"Whatever. You just can't keep your EYES off me can you, Munroe?"

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "I'll tell you what I can keep off you. My NOSE cause your acting smells like a TURD!" I said, theactrically plugging my nose.

"Oooh, BURN!" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You KNOW it Munroe! We're gonna KISS and we're gonna FALL in LOVE!"

"We?"

"Uhm-- We.... is my nickname for you. We happy?" He said nervously.

"OKAY CHAD! Get that stupid GRIN off your stupid FACE before I do it for you!" I shouted, flustered. "You smell like FEET and you look like BUTT, so why would I love you?"

His smirk faltered, before putting on the hard, one-emotion mask he so easily composed. Then-- then he smiled. Genuinely. "Well, you have pretty HAIR."

"And you have sparkly EYES." I told him softly.

"FINE."

"FINE."

"GOOD."

"GOOD."

He then crashed his lips to mine hungrily, grabbing fistfulls of the cloth at my waist that was my shirt and short skirt like he wanted to rip them off. My hands moved up to his hair and yanked it/pushed his head to my face.

He nipped at my lip, causing me to moan. My arms eventually floated down to his neck and face, as he slid his tounge along my quivering bottom lip, begging for entrance (which I granted) and he explored my mouth. Every inch. My tounge floated up to his, wrapping around it and battling for dominance. He eventually won and he nipped at my lip again and again, tounge grazing my teeth, the roof of my mouth, etcetera etcetera.

We broke for air and I was breathing heavily. I stared into his eyes. Liqid, electric blue meeting velvety, chocolate brown.

Chad's hand moved to my face, the back of his hand stroking my cheek lightly. "You were right." He mumbled.

"Hmm? About what?" I asked lightly, still breathless from that _amazing_ kiss.

"We. The we part."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I.... I love you, Munroe." He said huskily, kissing my jaw and finding his way to my collarbone.

I was breathless, moaning from the sensations his lips gave me. "I love you, too Chad." I eventually said, looking into his eyes.

He kissed me again, swooping me up into his arms bridle style and carrying me to his dressing room. He laid me down on the king-sized bed and took off his shirt. He leaned on his elbows, supporting his weight over me and kissed me again. He flipped us over and I stradled him, taking off my shirt and kissing him some more.

"Sonny.... Sonny are you sure? Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Chad. I love you. I want you. I _need_ you. Right now." I said determinely, very sure of myself.

He flipped us over again and kissed down my jaw.

"I love you Sonny. Always have." He said, still nibbling my collar-bone.

With one hand on the back of his head, the other holding his hand, I told him, "I love you too Chad. Always will."

And we continued into this new, but perfect peice of our forever. Together.

**Sorry If it's kinda rushed. I wrote this at 4:00AM, freezing my but off and my Dad sitting in the living room. So yeah. Just a little idea that popped up in my genius files in my head! XD**

**So I know you're all wondering... "WHERE THE HELL IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL!" Calm down, I'm working on it. It should be done by the 17th or earlier. =D**

**SOOO.... I still have the deadline which is tommorrow, and hannahpie45 still hasn't messaged me, so yah. **

**But I love you all and thanks for reading. This was a little one-shot to satiate your thirst until the next chapter of the sequel. Thanx 4 readin! ~Lynzimaniac8997**

**Chad: What's that little button down there?**

**Sonny: I think whoever reads this is supposed to click on it and write stuff about Lindsey and us, Chad. **

**Chad: Well, mostly me! Duh, Sonny! Without me, Lindsey would be a deadbeat at home with a computer and nothin to do with it exept read more awesome fanfictions about me--**

**Sonny: And ME!**

**Chad: --and you would be alone!**

**Me and Sonny: HEY! **

**Chad: Heyyyyyy(;**


	2. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**OKAY... so I know I've been writing alot of Author's Notes lately... and I just wanted to let you guys know one thing cause' I'm posting this on ALL of my stories and upcoming stories. **

**I NOW have a strictly Fanfiction Account Facebook. I will post all of my update dates there and I will be posting sneak peaks and warnings if I've got things coming up and stuff like that. It is DEFINATELY alot easier that posting a new A/N when ever I need to tell you guys something... LMAO :) **

**So... my screen name is Lindsey Lynzimaniac and here is the link- ((remove all spaces))**

**http : / book. com /? ref= logo #!/ pro file. php ?id= 100 001 270 684 770**

**Please add me if you have a Facebook and like my stories. My profile picture is currently a Powerpuff Girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a hand on her mouth. I will soon change it to match my avatar on FFdotNET. I will change my picture to match my Fanfiction avatar accordingly. **

**Until next time, my lovelies...**

**~~Lynzimaniac8997**


End file.
